Kagome Son: Sayajin y Miko
by yue239o
Summary: cuando tenia cuatro años midoriko hablo con mi madre dicendole que yo era la encarnacion de una podersa miko y que tendria que entenar con ella hasta que lograra controlarlos. Ahora han pasado muchos años y el vuelto con mi familia pero un viejo enemigo me persigue el que causo mi muerte hace tanto tiempo atras. me acompañas en esta gran aventura. amor,amistad,humor. soy nueva
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo.**

**bueno es te es el prologo espero que les guste**

* * *

Cerca el monte paozu jugaban dos niños animadamente supervisado por su hermano mayor

Gohan oni-sama por favor entrénanos si-suplico una niña de no más 4 años.

Si Gohan por favor si-suplico el niño.

Pero kagome, Goten si mama nos descubre nos regañara y más a ti kagome sabes que a mama no le gusta que tu entrenes-respondió Gohan a sus dos hermanitos con una sonrisa

Pero no es justo ustedes dos siempre entrenan y yo no puedo yo también quiero ser fuerte como papa Gohan- le respondió rabia kagome

Kagome sabes que mama no quiere que no entrenes para que no te hagas daño- respondió Gohan

Lo sé pero yo también tengo derecho no ¿soy una saiyajin no?- pregunto kagome

Lo eres pero mama quiere que seas una dama no una peleadora entiendes además si te entrenara mama me regañaría ¿tu quiere que me regañen?- le respondió y pregunto a kagome

Entonces ¿puedes contarnos más sobre papa?- pregunto Goten resignado

¿Que quieren saber?-les pregunto Gohan a sus hermanos

TODO- respondieron los dos a la vez

Bueno él era….

Y así pasaron dos horas contándoles lo fuete cariñoso juguetón y entre otras cosa que era su padre

Bueno chicos eso fue todo, hay pero que tarde se ha hecho mama nos va a regañar ¿vamos chicos?- les dijo Gohan a sus hermanos

Al llegar a casa encontraron a su madre hablando con una señora de piel blanca, ojos negros, cabello negro y liso vestida con un traje formal

Mama- grito kagome y luego salió corriendo a abrazar a su mama

Pero cuando su mama miro supo en su mirada que había algo mal

Kagome-respondió milk de manera preocupada

Mama que te pasa mama-pregunto de manera inocente kagome

Chicos por favor siéntense-dijo milk no respondiendo la pregunta de su hija

Que pasa mama-pregunto Gohan ya demasiado preocupado e intrigado a la vez

Bueno esta señora se llama Midoriko ella asegura que kagome es una encarnación de una sacerdotisa legendaria, ella lo asegura por la marca de nacimiento en su cadera la luna y el sol recuerdan, ella también dice que si no es entrenada correctamente ella puede perder el control y herir muchas personas, ella y yo ya hemos llegado a un acuerdo, kagome ira con ella al bosque Azul a entrenar, la podemos visitar los fines de semana y ella en vacaciones el entrenamiento acabara cuando ella controle los poderes correctamente- dijo con un dejo de tristeza milk

Pero mama como confías en ella-pregunto rabioso Gohan

Por esto-respondió milk al mostrar una foto de una mujer con las mismas característica de kagome pero con diferencia de edad.

En verdad se parecen, pero como sé que podemos confiar en ti-pregunto Gohan

Bueno porque yo conocí a kagome-sama ella tenía un carácter muy especial de manera que en un momento podía estar riéndose o jugando bromas con la gente, pero en otro podría estar enojado con un gran amigo que tenía llamado inuyasha él también era de carácter fuerte, por eso nunca podían estar más de cinco minutos sin pelear, pero cuando eran asuntos importante era fría y calculadora mas cuando defendía la aldea-respondió Midoriko con deje de melancolía en su voz

La describiste total mente-dijo Goten sorprendido

Lose pasar tanto tiempo con ella y la conoces verdadera mente- dijo ella sonriendo pero enseguida cambio la sonrisa en su cara, por una seria.

Ahora lo importante es que ella quiera ir con nosotros- dijo Midoriko mirando a Kagome

Bueno yo quiero ir, pero tampoco quiero dejar a mama sola-respondió Kagome

Bueno si tú prestaste atención a lo que dije pudiste escuchar que podrán visitarte y tú a ellos entiendes- dijo Midoriko

Entiendo iré con tigo-respondio kagome con una sonrisa

Entonces ve a empacar mientras yo termino de hablar con tu madre si- ordeno a la niña

**Con kagome**

_Que podre empacar para ir a ya busco en el armario una caja que contenía todo lo que necesitaba_

**En la sala**

Bueno eso fue todo la veré el fin semana cuando valla a ver a kagome-dijo Midoriko con una sonrisa

Pero no sabemos dónde queda-dijo milk

Hay pero que tonta tengan esta cadenas esto los tele trasportara al lujar enseguida-dijo entregándole una caja con ella

Pero porque me da tantas.-pregunto milk algo desconcertada

Para sus amigos por supuesto me imagino que ellos también querrán visitarla no-dijo Midoriko segura

Ah ya bueno gracias-dijo milk

En unos minutos después vieron bajar a kagome vestida si ( art/Lazy-Days-Sarutobi-Kagome-186956914) corrió ande su mama y le dijo

Te voy a extrañar mama y a ti también Gohan-onisama, y a ti Goten- dijo kagome dándole un abrazo a cada uno

Vamos kagome-ordeno Midoriko extendiéndole la mano

Hai-respondi kagome aceptando la mano.

Al coger la mano de Midoriko una luz brillo y el destino de la pequeña fue escrito en ese instante

* * *

bueno este fue el prologo espero que les aya gustado soy yue reportandose


	2. Chapter 2: Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar

Capítulo 1: Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar

* * *

Prov. de kagome

* * *

Cuando llegamos quede impresionada con la belleza del lugar era rodeado por unas montañas que expedían gran poder, habían muchos tipos de árboles, manzanos, naranjos, arboles de sakura entre muchos más y ni hablar de los ríos to era hermoso y constante en este lugar, un presentimiento me dijo que aquí encontraría nuevos y grandes amigos.

Fin de kagome prov.

Kagome te gusta tu nuevo hogar-pregunto Midoriko con algo de incertidumbre por el silencio que tuvo la niña al llegar.

Hai, Midoriko-sensei me encanta es hermoso-respondió kagome siendo sacada de sus pensamientos.

Bueno vamos a conocer a tus nuevos compañeros y a instalarte en tu nueva habitación si-dijo Midoriko un poco mas feliz.

El par de conocidas siguieron caminando por un sendero que llevaba a una aldea con muchas casas antiguas, pero lo que más la asombro fue la enorme casa a donde se dirigían era enorme

Midoriko-sensei aquí es donde viviremos-pregunto kagome con cierto tono de intriga en su voz

Si kagome aquí es donde vivirás ahora en adelante-respondió Midoriko con un tono de dulzura en su voz.

Guau es más grande que la de Bulma-sama-dijo la niña impresionada por el tamaño de la mansión (imagínense el palacio de Versalles).

Lose la familia Inu no los dono hace 3 años-dijo Midoriko

Cuando entre en la casa estaba decorada al estilo victoriano, había cuadros de diferentes chicos vestidos de manera antigua.

En eso la puerta fue abierta y entraron unos niños que saludaron a Midoriko-sama.

Midoriko-sama que bueno que ya llego la extrañe mucho-dijo un chico de cabello plateado abrazando las piernas de Midoriko

Ya inuyasha cálmate que no me demore mucho fueron solamente dos días muchacho-dijo Midoriko algo reída por la actitud de inuyasha

Y quien es ella Midoriko-dijo otro chico de cabello plateado y de orbes ámbares

Ella es la encarnación de kagome-sama recuerdan que te hable de ella Sesshōmaru-pregunto Midoriko

Si me acuerdo, bienvenida a este lugar humana espero que te agrade-dijo Sesshōmaru de manera un poco indiferente

Oye esta humana tiene nombre y es Ka-go-me entiendes-dijo furiosa kagome

En ese momento soltó una carcajada

De verdad te pareces a ella-dijo con la voz un poco suave pero aun fría

Chicos pueden mostrarle su habitación y presentarla con los chicos-ordeno Midoriko a los hermano

Hai-respondieron los dos

Vamos humana-dijo Sesshōmaru de manera indiferente

Hola soy inuyasha-dijo presentándose

Hola, oye inuyasha tus orejas son reales o que-dijo tocando la orejas puntiagudas de inuyasha

Ehi eso duele y si son reales-dijo malhumorado inuyasha

Lo siento pero son muy curiosas y lindas-dijo con una sonrisa kagome

Enserio crees que son lindas-pregunto con un todo de esperanza en su voz

Si porque no me gustan-dijo kagome sonriendo

Momento se dé tuvieron frente aúna puerta de color blanco decorada con flores de color dorado

Esta es tu nueva habitación deja tus cosas para que conozcas a los demás.-dijo Sesshōmaru

Hai-al entrar la habitación era más grande estaba decorada con colores rosa pastel y blanco y él tenía un armario gigante y un tocador blanco con detalles dorados.

Deje el equipaje en la cama y Salí rápidamente a encontrarme con inuyasha y Sesshōmaru

Vamos-dije entusiasmada de conocer nuevas personas

Bajamos la escalera y salimos por la puerta de otra llegamos a un claro lleno de niños y niñas que estaban entrenando

Ahí joven Sesshōmaru veo que llego con una nueva pupila- pregunto un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos azules

Ella es kagome la encarnación de kagome-sama Ryu

Oh pues en verdad se parecen mucho, clase-en ese momento todo giraron a donde yo estaba-esta es su nueva compañera, espero que la traten con respeto y cordialidad no lo olvide todos somos hermanos, preséntate- ordeno el que sería de ahora en adelante mi maestro en modales

Soy kagome son vengo de la ciudad de satán y espero que seamos buenos amigos-finalice con una sonrisa.

Puedes sentarte alado dela joven taijiya, taijiya por favor alce la mano-ordeno el profesor

Pase directamente a mi puesto donde me encontré con una chica de cabello largo y chocolate con piel canela y ojos café.

Un gusto soy sango taijiya espero que seamos grandes amigas-dijo con una sonrisa

Claro igual mente- respondí con una sonrisa de igual manera.

Así pasaron las primeras horas entre clase y clase soportando la presentación dela nueva ahora mismo habían tocado la campana para recreo sango me invito pasarla con sus amigos y acepte, nos dirijamos a un lugar bastante alejada del claro

Señorita sango-dijo un joven de cabello oscuro corto recogido en una coleta y ojos morados

El joven de ojos morados se me acerco y me cogió las manos.

Podría hacerme el honor de tener un hijo con migo-dijo el joven el cual todavía no conocía

Miroku podrías dejar por favor a la nueva-dijo otro chico de cabello largo recogido en una coleta

Piel tostada y ojos azules.

Cállate Kouga yo solo espero la respuesta de la señorita-dijo el chico ahora identificado como Miroku.

Le iba a responder respetuosamente cuando sentí una mano en mis glúteos que me hizo hervir la sangre.

Pervertido-dije pegándole una cacheta que lo dejo como loco.

Se lo tiene merecido-respondí otro chico de cabello negro largo, ojos azules oscuros, piel tostada y en la frente tenía una estrella.

Kagome-dijo una voz que reconocí al instante era inuyasha, que venía corriendo.

Inuyasha-dije caminado hacia él.

Que haces aquí como nos encontraste, te estuve buscando por todo el claro y no te encontré-dijo de manera de regaño.

Pues bueno sango-chan me ofreció venir a comer con ella y acepte.

Oye inuyasha no las vas a presentar-dijo el chico que conocía como Miroku.

Chicos ella es Kagome, es nuestra nueva compañera y encarnación de Kagome-sama-dijo presentándome con honoríficos.

Soy bankotsu Shichinintai y estos son mis hermanos, Renkotsu, Ginkots, Jakots, Suikots, Kyokotsu y Mukots-dijo el chico de cabello negro llamado Bankots.

Soy Miroku Furikimoto.-dijo el pervertido

Soy Ayame Aoyama-dijo la chica pelirroja de ojos verdes

Soy Kouga ukusama-dijo el chico de coleta

Soy Rin Suzuki-dijo una chica extrañamente parecida a mí con excepción de su color de ojos café

Como ya lo saben soy kagome son y espero que seamos amigos

Ese día conocí a las personas que serían unas de las más importantes de mi vida

* * *

Gracias a todos lo que me apoyaron a seguir la historia

Perdón por la demora pero el colegio no me dejaba tranquila


End file.
